1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to apparatuses where media are installed, and more particularly, to an apparatus having a compatible structure, namely an apparatus where media having different configurations are installed.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a storage device, wherein a magnetic tape is used as a recording medium provided, as an outside storage device of a computer. Magnetic tape is disposed inside of a magnetic tape cartridge. At a time of writing or reading data, the magnetic tape is pulled out from the magnetic tape cartridge so that a process for writing or reading data is implemented.
Normally, a necessary number of the magnetic tape cartridges are installed in a magnetic tape library apparatus (hereinafter xe2x80x9clibrary apparatusxe2x80x9d) so that the magnetic tape cartridge is loaded to a magnetic tape drive unit selectively. Because of this, the process for writing or reading data is implemented.
The library apparatus includes a cell unit, the magnetic tape drive unit and an accessor. The cell unit includes a plurality of cells where the magnetic tape cartridges are installed. The magnetic tape drive unit carries out the process for writing or reading data. The magnetic tape cartridge is carried between the cell unit and the magnetic tape drive unit by the accessor.
Furthermore, the library apparatus includes a cartridge access station (CAS). The magnetic tape cartridge is installed in or removed from the library apparatus by the CAS. The CAS has a cartridge installing unit and a cartridge removing unit. The magnetic tape cartridge is installed in or removed from the cartridge installing unit and the cartridge removing unit, respectively, by using the apparatus (hereinafter xe2x80x9cmagazinexe2x80x9d) where media are installed. That is, the magnetic tape cartridge is installed in the apparatus where media are installed so as to be installed by the cartridge installing unit of the CAS.
The apparatus where media are installed includes a plurality of racks where the magnetic tape cartridges are installed. The apparatus where media are installed also includes a grip for carrying so as to be capable of being carried. The library apparatus having the above mentioned structure has been used as a mass outside storage device for a computer recently.
Meanwhile, it is a general practice that a digital linear tape cartridge (DLT cartridge) is used as a medium for the above mentioned library apparatus, that is, the magnetic tape cartridge. Recently, a linear tape open cartridge (LTO cartridge) has been used as well as the DLT cartridge. The LTO cartridge has a larger storage capacity than the DLT cartridge. Since both the DLT cartridge and the LTO cartridge have their own respective characteristic advantages, both the DLT cartridge and the LTO cartridge have been used widely.
A related art apparatus where media are installed and a related art library apparatus have structures exclusive for the LTO cartridge or the DLT cartridge. However, the LTO cartridge and the DLT cartridge have substantially similar configurations. More particularly, the width of the DLT cartridge is only slightly wider than the LTO cartridge and the full length of the DLT cartridge is only slightly longer than the LTO cartridge. Because of this, a library apparatus and an apparatus where both the LTO cartridge and the DLT cartridge can be housed and installed, have been proposed.
However, the related art apparatus where media are installed has a structure exclusively for the LTO cartridge or the DLT cartridge. Accordingly, mechanisms for preventing the cartridge from being installed in error that are proper for the respective cartridges are respectively provided in the related art apparatuses where media are installed. Because of this, even if the related art apparatus is one where both the LTO cartridge and the DLT cartridge can be installed, it is not possible to detect a case where the respective cartridges are installed in error.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a novel and useful apparatus where media are installed, in which one or more of the problems described above are eliminated.
Another and more specific object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus where a plurality of media having different configurations can be installed together and installations in error of the respective media can be detected.
The above objects of the present invention are achieved by an apparatus where media are installed, that is detachably installed in a library apparatus, wherein a first medium and a second medium having a different configuration from the first medium are installed together, including an installation error detecting mechanism wherein detecting an installation in error of the first medium in the apparatus where media are installed and detecting an installation error of the second medium in the apparatus where media are installed are implemented together.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.